Take Care
by tomboy2012
Summary: Percy's stepparents make everyday of his life a living hell and all he has is his stepsister Hazel until a noisy grey eyed, blonde girl moves next door. She doesn't get why he doesn't tell anyone, but then again, she isn't the one that's stuck in hell. But maybe the girl next door will do something to change that. "If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you."
1. Chapter 1

**"I know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself."**

_**Percy**_

I didn't know why it was suddenly so hard to climb through my window. I've done it a million times before, and I was usually able to slip into my room without anyone noticing that I was gone.

But that wasn't the case tonight.

I had to twist my body into an awkward position so that I wouldn't scrape the fresh bruises on my ribs, and I landed on my bedroom floor with a loud thud. I winced and bit down on my lip so that I wouldn't make any more noise than what I'd already made. I knew that I was screwed, because if Gabe or Courtney heard me they would kill me. Literately.

"God, Percy, you're late!" My step-sister, Hazel, burst into my room. "How long does it take to take pictures?" Hazel exclaimed, shutting the door behind her. I rolled my eyes while waving my waterproof camera in her face. "Taking _underwater _pictures is different." I reminded her cheekily. "The waves were wild today."

"I already _told _you that the waves get crazy whenever Poseidon isn't in a good mood…" I rolled my eyes as she started her usual rant about one of the Greek gods. I didn't understand why she was so obsessed with them lately. All she ever did was talk about them and read books about them. I guess everyone needs something to believe in, especially if you live in hell.

"Percy, are you listening to me?" Hazel's voice rose, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" I asked, making my step-sister shake her head. "I was saying that there are new people moving in next door. Maybe-" She started, but I cut her off. "I already told you, Hazel. We can't tell _anyone."_ I stressed, shoving my camera case under my bed. "Percy, it keeps getting worse!" She protested.

"It _will be worse_ if we end up living on the streets." I snapped, not turning my head to face her. I knew that if I looked at her I would start to feel bad about snapping at her, and I just wanted to feel angry right now. She'd already seen what would happen if we ran away, and I wasn't risking trying to run away again. Living in hell was better than not having anywhere to live.

I tried not to notice that Hazel left my room, and I tried to ignore the fact that I couldn't leave my room without risking seeing one of my step parents. I knew that they wouldn't do anything to me when Hazel was around, because they never wanted her to see anything.

I slowly walked down the stairs, pausing for what felt like an hour at each step so that I wouldn't make any unnecessary noise. I didn't know what kind of moods Gabe or Courtney was in, but I knew that they were probably pretty pissed. I was supposed to make dinner every night at seven, and it was eight thirty now. I realized now that I actually was scared, no matter how many times that I told myself that I wasn't afraid of them. They would kill me without a second thought, and no one would care.

I wrinkled my nose once the bitter smell of alcohol hit my nose and tried to get rid of the beer and wine bottles without freaking out. They were usually more vicious after they'd had a couple of drinks, but they weren't anywhere to be found. It was odd that the kitchen was actually clean, because I was usually the one to clean it every day after I came home from school. I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, or in a horror movie. I was expecting Gabe to jump out and tackle me, but it wasn't happening. I opened the fridge as quietly as I could, and searched around for something to eat. I groaned inwardly once I realized that there weren't any groceries, and just a twelve pack of beer.

"Look who decided to come out and play." A deep voice rumbled from behind me, making me snap up and hit my head on the fridge door. Gabe stared back at me with an evil glint in his eyes and a beer stains on his dirty undershirt. I tried to think of something to say, but it was like my mind was blank. I couldn't even move; my legs were frozen to my spot in front of the refrigerator.

"Where've you been all day, brat?" Gabe spat as he stepped closer to me. "Did I give you permission to leave the house?" Gabe asked, moving in towards my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I turned my head away from his mouth. "Courtney and I had to find our own dinner, did you think about that? We give you a roof over your head, put the clothes on your back and put food in your mouth! Is it really too fucking much to ask that you obey my rules?" He barks.

I focus on staring at a spot on the wall from across the room, trying to ignore Gabe. He would always ask me questions when he was mad, but he would get worse if I actually answered them. I can feel him breathing hot air onto my neck as he pulls my hair and turns my head so that I am facing him. "I-I'm sorry." I stutter, hating how small I feel in Smelly Gabe's presence.

"You're _sorry._" Gabe mimicked. "What were you doing this time? Playing in a fucking puddle somewhere?" He spat, still gripping my hair. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow to come. "Fucking answer me!" Gabe's fist slammed into the side of my head. I stumbled backwards, right into the corner of the kitchen. The kick to my already injured ribs came too quick for me to be able to dodge it, and I fell to the ground from the blow. "I'm going to assume that you really _are _sorry, and not just pretending like your whore of a mother." Gabe retorted.

At the mention of my mother, I felt something flare up in my chest. "Don't talk about her," I wheezed out, trying to control the pain in my ribs. Gabe laughed, and I heard a loud crunch as he stepped on my wrist. I was feeling pain, but it just seemed to be coming from all over. I couldn't tell where all of it was coming from.

"She's a whore, punk. She left you for some guy that she found on the street, though I can't really blame her. No one would want to have you around, not even your mother." I hear Gabe spit from above me. "S-she didn't l-leave. Y-y-you killed h-her..." I struggled to speak through the pain. I could hear Gabe's laughter echo on the walls of the room.

"Whatever stops the tears, brat."

I knew that Gabe had killed my mom, I _knew _it. My mom loved me and I loved her; she wouldn't just get up one day and decide that she would leave me with _Gabe. _She'd disappeared when I was eight, and that was when Gabe married Courtney and Hazel moved in. It was kind of like the good and that bad rolled into one, since Courtney was almost as bad as Gabe, but Hazel was the exact opposite of her mother.

"Just so that we are clear, you aren't going to be leaving this house for a long time, except to go to school. You won't be running to my daughter to fix everything like you usually do. What you _will _do is clean up this place, and then not come out of your room. I don't think that you'll be eating dinner tonight." I heard Courtney declare from somewhere above me. I couldn't tell where she was, because dark black spots kept popping up and clouding my vision.

"You're disgusting." I couldn't tell who was speaking anymore. I heard a loud crash, and could feel glass shards raining down on my head. "We're done here for tonight." I heard someone say from above me. "You'd better shut up and stay quiet. There are new neighbors next door and we wouldn't want them to hear anything, do we?" I think it was Courtney speaking now. All I could see was a swirl of color above me, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit! Oh my Gods!"

I knew that voice, it was familiar. What did they mean, oh my _gods? _I only knew one person who believed in more than one god… Hazel. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the blinding light that was on in the room. "You idiot!" Hazel shrieked once she saw that I was awake. "I had to drag you up the stairs! I thought you were dead!" I could see the tears pooling in her eyes that were threatening to roll over and I felt uncomfortable because I couldn't speak to comfort her. If there was one thing that I couldn't handle, it was girls who cried.

"They broke your wrist, and I think some of your ribs, and oh Gods, Percy, you almost _died_!" Hazel rambled, squeezing my hand. "Thought I told you not to help anymore…" I mumbled, squinting up towards a blur that looked like Hazel. I couldn't think about what might happen if Courtney found out that Hazel was helping me again.

"I don't care. We have to get out of here, Percy." Hazel commanded, and this time I didn't want to argue. I just wasn't sure how we would do it this time. I had tried running away three times before, but they always found me. After the most recent time that I ran away, Gabe decided to punish me by throwing me down the stairs. I hadn't tried to run away since he broke my leg.

"I know."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go to school today?" Hazel asked incredulously, staring at me in shock as I struggled to put a shirt on. I shrugged. "I could go to school and escape for a little while, or stay here all day." I pointed out. Hazel didn't say anything else, but she still stared at me with concern.

Has anyone ever told you how hard it is to put on a shirt with a broken wrist? Even though Hazel had done her best to try and fix me up, everything still hurt like crazy. I could probably try to use pain meds, but they never seemed to work for me. It wasn't like we had them anyway. Meds cost money and any money spent on me was unnecessary.

"How are you even gonna go to gym like that? They'll send you to the nurse or something, and then they'll call home." Hazel pointed out as we neared the stares. I tried to shrug, but I felt a blinding pain when I did, so I just blinked at her. "Maybe I want them to call." I said simply, walking down the stairs ahead of her. I knew that I had to just run out of the door before Gabe or Courtney noticed me, because if I took too long they would find something to get mad at me for _something_.

Gabe and Courtney were both passed out on the couch, and the living room was trashed. I sighed, knowing that I would probably have to clean it up when I got back. Once we were out the door, I reached over to grab my backpack from Hazel, but she shook her head and looked at me like I was crazy. "How are you going to hold this with your broken self?" She asked incredulously while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. I smiled as Hazel began murmuring something in French that I knew was about me.

Hazel and her mother came from the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana. I didn't know that people still spoke French there, but I guess that was the reason why Hazel spoke it fluently.

"Hey!" A feminine voice shouted behind us. I turned to look back at her, but Hazel snapped my sweatshirt hood up so that it covered the bruises on my face. "You should've freaking let me put makeup on you," She hissed, looking worried. I rolled my eyes, though I was worried too. I knew that if someone found out about what went on at home, Gabe would _take care of them._

"Is she talking to us?" I asked Hazel in a whisper. She shrugged, not looking back. Most people who lived around town didn't pay attention to Hazel or me, because we were never really allowed to be outside of the house when we weren't going to school or picking up beer. "Probably. We're the only ones on this road." Hazel shrugged. She gently grabbed my wrist that wasn't broken and pulled me along faster.

"Did you guys hear those noises last night? My dad and I couldn't figure out what it was." The voice yelled, making me stop short. Hazel turned around slowly. "What noise? We didn't hear anything at our house." My step-sister lied smoothly. I slowly turned around, but kept my head down. The girl had curly blonde hair and grey eyes, but that was all I could see in a quick look at her. I couldn't decide if I was supposed to think that she was pretty or not, but I did.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" The girl asked, taking a step closer to me so that she could see the bruises on my face. My eyes widened for a second before I spun on my heel and started walking, quicker than I had been before. A few seconds later, Hazel was next to me.

"Sorry, that was probably rude." The girl called as she ran to keep up with us. I groaned, wondering why she couldn't just leave us alone. "Do you guys have names?" She asked, trying to make conversation or whatever. "No," Hazel snapped, not making eye contact with the girl. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well, I'm going to school. Do you guys go to Goode High?" She asked, making Hazel groan. I didn't really mind that she went to our school, as long as she kept asking questions. "Didn't you just freaking move here?" Madison rolled her eyes.

"Well, I did, but I didn't want to sit around and unpack with my dad. I have a step-mom and two little brother, too, so I didn't really want to be home today. Do you know what I mean?" She asked. I was about to answer, but Hazel spoke before I could. "Why can't you just leave us alone? Can't you see that we don't want to talk to you?" She asked.

I knew that Hazel wasn't trying to be mean or anything, and that she was just trying to make sure that no one found out about Gabe and Courtney. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad when the girl's face fell. I only felt bad for a minute, though, because her face was back to normal.

"I just wanted to know what the noise was. There was all of this yelling going on, and my little brothers were getting freaked out." The girl explained. Hazel didn't seem like she was going to answer, so I did. "Well, my step parents have been fighting a lot more than usual, so…" My voice trailed off when I realized that I didn't know what I wanted to say. I could feel the girl's eyes on me, and I couldn't tell if she was staring because she didn't believe my lie or because she could see the bruise on the side of my head.

"Look, we have to go." Hazel suddenly spoke up, making me grateful that she was such a great liar. "We have to stop at the store before school, to pick up some stuff for our parents." She added, pulling me off to the side. I rolled my eyes when the girl started walking with us, yet again. "Don't you think that it's a little late to do that? You'll be late for school." The girl pointed out, making Hazel chuckle. "Oh, yes, because it would be ever so horrible if we were late."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, and I decided that I might like her. That was, until, she reached over to pull down my hood.

* * *

**What did you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song Take Care by Drake.**

* * *

**If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you.**

Hazel wasn't sure whether to scream or to run or to smack Blondie across her face after she pulled down Percy's hood. She didn't understand how someone could be so noisy. Most people preferred to go along with the pathetic lies that Percy told when questioned about his bruises, not investigate even more.

"I knew it! I could see those bruises from miles away!" The girl exclaimed, looking ever so proud of herself. Percy was still frozen in place, staring at the girl with wide, incredulous blue eyes. "What'd you do, fall off of a moving train?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowing. She looked over to Hazel, causing the younger girl to decide what she was going to do in a split second. "Who said that it was any of your freaking business?" Hazel snapped, before grabbing Percy's arm and making a run for it.

Annabeth huffed while mentally kicking herself. She hadn't meant to scare the kids off, and she knew that they were already too far away for her to catch them. She glanced back towards her house, and then back at the kids, who were running like she was running after them with a gun that she wanted to kill them with. She couldn't blame them; if some random girl that just moved in was trying to get them to reveal secrets about herself, she would run off as well.

She continued to mentally berate herself while making the trip back to her house, deciding against going to school. The kids would probably think that she was chasing them, and she didn't want that. She couldn't believe the way that she had executed her horribly thought out plan. She had seen a boy who looked her age and a girl who looked a little younger come out of the house next door, but she probably wouldn't have approached them if she hadn't seen the bruises on the boy's face. Annabeth wasn't exactly the time that went out of her way to make new friends, which was why she was usually isolated every time her family moved in order to accommodate her father's job.

"Nicole?" Annabeth called out cautiously, not sure of what her step-mother's reaction would be when she found out that Annabeth hadn't gone to school. She would probably be aggravated by the whole school thing, but would become sympathetic when Annabeth explained what had happened. Sure, her step-mother couldn't tell when Annabeth was actually telling the truth, but she would probably be able to do something about the kids next door.

"Annabeth?" Nicole Chase's high voice filled the house, and she walked towards the front door while drying her hands with a towel. "Why aren't you in school?" She asked instantly. When all that she was met with was silence and a calculated glare from Annabeth, she sighed and prepared herself for bad news. "What happened, honey? You usually like school."

Annabeth blinked, wondering if she had come to the right person. Nicole knew that Annabeth _hated_ school, but she didn't seem to care because Annabeth maintained straight A's in all of her classes. "You remember the noises that the boys were scared of yesterday, the ones that we thought were coming from next door?" Annabeth starts, biting her lip.

Nicole nods, eyeing Annabeth suspiciously. "Did you find out where the sound was coming from?" She asked softly. Annabeth stared at the clock behind Nicole. Annabeth couldn't even focus on the numbers because of her dyslexia. She was usually able to control what she wanted to read if she put in enough effort, but she couldn't focus right now. She knew that it had to be a little after eight, and that school had probably started already.

But if she didn't tell Nicole, something horrible could happen to those kids, and if it did, Annabeth wouldn't ever be able to forgive herself. She watched as the hands on the clock stared back at her, as if they were judging her on her decision.

"I think that they're being abused."

* * *

"Percy Jackson to the main office," Mrs. Clark announced after walking away from the classroom telephone. Percy's head almost snapped up, but he controlled his instincts and headed for the classroom door silently. "And for the _millionth_ time, Mr. Jackson, _no hoods on in class_!" The teacher screeches as Percy slams the door and starts down the hallway.

Percy is surprised to see that there isn't anyone else in the main office except for a few police officers, the principal, the guidance counselor, Hazel, and he knows that this is that _girl's _fault. She told someone, and now everything was freaking messed up.

Percy is instantly sure that this was a mistake, and he is about to go back outside, but he knows that it is too late when he hears loud gasps behind his back. He knows in that instant that they have all seen the bruises.

"Percy," The guidance counselor says gently, shock evident in her voice. "The police would like to ask you and your step-sister some questions. It was brought to our attention that there might have been a..._conflict_ at home. Hazel didn't want to answer any questions until you arrived."

Percy can feel his hands clenching into fists, and is trying to think of a lie, but something believable this time. People actually care this time, and it needs to be something good. He keeps his eyes glued to the poster on the wall, the one reminding him that he should just say no.

Say no to _what_?

Percy finds that he can't think; he can't make anything up. Everything feels like it is swirling together. "What did she do? It was the blonde girl's fault, wasn't it?" Percy asks suddenly. He is surprised to find that his voice sounds hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in days. He tells himself that he doesn't care, that nothing is going to happen. He'll be alright, because they won't tell anyone. Hazel already told a lie that was good enough….

"We were contacted by a concerned parent and student, and their identities are not to be revealed. However, when we tried to contact your step-parents, but when they didn't respond, the police were forced to intervene. They are being held at the local jail at the moment." The counselor continues. Percy notices that all of the cops are stiff, like they are afraid that Percy will explode. Hazel, the Hazel that is usually outspoken, has her hands folded in her lap and her eyes glued to the tiles on the floor.

"T-they didn't do anything to me." Percy says, and he winces when he realizes that he blew it. His voice is too hoarse, there are too many bruises, and he sounds too defensive. He can tell by the sympathetic expression on the counselor's face that she doesn't believe him. Hazel doesn't even budge, and her eyes are still glued to the ground. All the principal does is stand there in the corner, his eyes filled with pity.

"Percy, please speak to the police. Hazel already has." The counselor reveals, making Percy feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't expect the counselor to tell him the truth, but he never would have thought that Hazel would say something. She was sworn to secrecy, and even though Hazel was a liar and sometimes a thief, she never broke her promises.

"Please don't lie and say that they've never laid a finger on you, because we all know that isn't true. Your stepparents need help, Percy, and if they don't go to jail, they won't be able to learn. You wouldn't want them to do this to anyone else, would you?" The counselor presses. Percy shakes his head and balls his fists and feels tears running down his cheeks, but this shouldn't be happening.

The worst part is that he's imagined this all happening before, he's imagined the moment where he'd finally have the opportunity to escape hell, but he never would've thought that it would be like this. That his fists would be clenched and tears would be falling and Hazel would be silent.

"Alright, so I'm going to need to ask you some questions." One of the cops announce, pulling out a clipboard.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, kid!" Annabeth finds herself jogging up behind the kid from earlier as raindrops fall from the sky. "I'm sorry that I don't know your name. Do you wanna tell me what it is?" Annabeth asks hopefully. The kid keeps his eyes glued to the ground as he walks, his hoodie barely shielding his body from the rain as he tries to avoid eye contact. He acts the same was that he did this morning. For a second, Annabeth wonders if he knows that she was the one that told, she was the one responsible, but she brushes the thought aside.

"Do you have anywhere to go? I-I saw that the cops came and took your parents away earlier. My stepmom said that you're welcome to stay with us while the cops work out somewhere for you to stay-"

"You're such a bitch." The statement is said quietly, in a voice that sounds like sandpaper rubbing against wood, but Annabeth hears it loud and clear. "_Excuse me?" _She asks incredulously, giving him a chance to check himself. All that she was trying to do was help, and he didn't have to call her any names. God, why were guys such jerks?

"I _said _that you are _such a bitch._" The kid hisses, his blue eyes flashing. Earlier, Annabeth would have found them attractive, but now all she feels is anger. Annabeth is about to retort angrily, but is cut off by the kid speaking. "Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut like everyone else? No one else has said anything, _no one _except for you. Now I don't have any goddamn place to go." The kid's voice rises with each word, so by the end he is practically screaming in Annabeth's face. Annabeth is flustered, and is about to fire back with her own collection of insults when she sees what she thinks are tears in the kid's eyes. Sure, there's a chance that she could be wrong and there are just raindrops on his face or something, but Annabeth knows that isn't the case here.

She's seen abuse victims. She knows what it's like.

"Look, I-I'm sorry about what happened. I'm not going to say that's it's going to get better or anything, because I honestly don't know if it is. All that I do know right now is that it is raining outside and that you probably don't have anywhere to go." Annabeth states, knowing that she is correct because the tremble of the kid's chin.

"I have somewhere to go-" The kid starts, but Annabeth cuts him off. "Don't you _dare _lie to me!" She snaps which causes the kid's eyes to widen like he's a deer caught in headlights. "Look, just come to my house for a few hours, alright? Just until the rain stops?" Annabeth pleads. When she notices that the kid might not budge, she sighs and uses her secret weapon.

"You're sister is already there."

The got him to agree real fast.

* * *

"Nicole, we're back!" Annabeth calls as she enters through the door and shrugs off her jacket. The kid just stands there and stares at her before his eyes begin wander around the house, and Annabeth realizes that he's probably looking for his sister.

"She's probably in the kitchen. Nicole makes hot chocolate with my brothers whenever it rains, it's kind of a tradition," Annabeth explains as she leads the kid into the kitchen. The kid nods, but Annabeth isn't sure if he's paying attention. He sure had a mouth on him before, but he isn't talking now. Annabeth figures that he's probably tired, since a million aspects of his life have probably changed in less than twenty four hours. She feels guilt bubbling up in her chest, but she pushes it back down. She's done a good thing, she reminds herself. A good thing.

The kid is shivering even though the kitchen is pretty warm, and Annabeth is about to get him a blanket but is stopped by Nicole. "Oh, you poor thing! You're soaked to the bone! Bobby, go get him a towel…" She orders while busying herself with getting the kid a cup of hot chocolate. Annabeth notices that the kid doesn't react except to walk towards his sister, who sits at the kitchen table. They whisper to each other for a few seconds before they latch onto each other in what looks like bone crushing hug. When she starts to see tears falling, Annabeth decides that the stepsiblings need their privacy and decides to turn away.

Crying isn't exactly Annabeth's strong suit.

Annabeth busies herself with washing dishes that are already put away when Bobby comes running back into the room, Matthew not far behind him. "Hey, um, Percy? Here's a towel." Bobby offers the kid a gigantic fluffy towel and his teddy bear. A light bulb goes off in Annabeth's head when she hears the kid's name! Percy, it was.

That was a pretty weird name.

The kid, Percy, nods his thanks and tries to off a small smile of gratitude, but it ends up looking like more of a grimace instead. "What happened to your face?" Matthew asks incredulously, making Nicole's head snap around to look at him. "Matthew! What have we said about personal questions?" She hisses, causing Matthew's eyes to widen and him to disappear from the room.

Hazel's chin begins to tremble, and Bobby remembers the other item that he brought. "This is Mr. Snuggles." He states, shoving the teddy bear into Percy's arms. "I use him when I get sad, so I thought the he could help you too."

Hazel looks genuinely thankful, and both stepsiblings look like they are going to thank the younger boy but he disappears after Matthew.

"Do they do that a lot?" Hazel clears her throat, not asking anyone in particular. Annabeth shrugs, a smirk on her face. "Consider yourselves part of the family."

* * *

**Edit: Sorry that it said Madison last chapter. I was talking to my sister while I wrote it, and didn't proofread :/ I went back and fixed it.**

**Random author's note: This is actually based off of a true story. Something like this happened to my friend, and she asked me to write it. For the Percy Jackson fandom, of course, because those are her favorite books (and mine as well). **

**Thanks to:**

_**Alison daughter of Poseidon**_**: Thank you!**

_**Alter Server**_**: I guess that you'll see if you keep reading ;)**

_**grod44**_**: Sorry, typo :/**

_**Demigod-and-thief18**_**: Thank you so much! And again, typo :/ I went back and fixed it.**

_**Sadie Breezy-Frost**_**: Thanks for reminding me! I haven't done disclaimers in so long :/**

_**ShadyRach**_**: Thank you so very much!**

_**alyaJackson**_**: I tried to!**

_**Guest**_**: Thank you!**


End file.
